Talk:Questioning Maddyfae, Phineas, Ferb, and Anyone Else You Can Think Of!
Questions What's you're favorite book? [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 00:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What is the worst thing that ever happened to you- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 01:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) If you could record a movie, what would be the plot? [[User:Cupcakey|'Pizza with Hamburger and French Fries toppings ']]- Don't forget the diet Coca Cola! 18:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Pickle flavored banana (NOW WITH 100% POTASSIUM OF A BANANA!) or grilled asdf? ~Peter Smith Do you guys like cheese Do you guys like Penguinz! Can you ask me a question? I am a robotic cow! (talk) 01:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Please ask more questions! Thanks! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 17:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Do u watch iCarlyand if yes do you ship Creddie or Seddie- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 18:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) What is your biggest dream? [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 17:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Who are your enemies on the show? Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I have 2 1. Who is your favorite singer 2. Why are you on Team Gale- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 10:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of CandyCain ? Candace:I thught what you said last night ment somthing''' Cain:Of corse it did. I love you (Frm Two roads)'' 23:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you like waffles? Crud; last one was me. And yes, I MUST know that information. PoptartPlus (talk) 01:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Has anyone told you how FREAKING CUTE you are? Also, do you like pie? (Gurgy) Anymore questions? Please???? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 15:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: Have i ever told you how awesome, cute, and great you are? i'm sure i have. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 16:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What has been your biggest accomplishment- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 16:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) To all: what do you want to name your kids ? (Candace you really don't need to answer we ALL know) Candace:I thught what you said last night ment somthing''' Cain:Of corse it did. I love you (Frm Two roads)'' 16:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about school? [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Find me in -The middle of nowhere- 16:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Everyone: Which P&F shippings do you like? Everyone: Which P&F shippings do you hate? Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Stacy: I've run of questions to flatter you with so...I'll cut to the chase...wanna go out? -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 17:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Maddy: What is your worst fear- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 00:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Lotta Potato Salad here with questions! Phineas and Candace: Do you remember your dad? Ferb: Do you remember your mom? All three: TELL US ABOUT THEM! Maddyfae: Why isn't Doof here? And how come the fireside girls (one in particular) haven't said anything? And I'm totally with you with Albert/Irving hate :D (sorry Gurgy, I love Stace though! xD) What is my name? That is an interesting question you pose, as it reveals not only one's impulses and desires , but one's deepest fears as well. I'll go with Lotta Potato Salad. 19:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *Sunshine,Happiness and Gum plays* Hey. A few questions. Does anyone know MY "real" name? And does anyone have a "thing" about this stuff? I mean,you were kidnapped! Agent P Rocks2272 00:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you own a iPad? (Bonus if someone has a iPad 2 or if he/she has the P&F Wiki Webapp on their Home Screen.) 08:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Tell it as XXX as that's my IRC and P&F Wiki name.